Golden Rich
(Opening shot; fade in to a nice day and cut to Zuma sitting in his pup house. He is playing Candy Crush on his iPad, looking bored) Zuma: (sigh) I’ve played this game for three months. I’m so bored (He shuts his iPad off. Dissolve to him playing with a ball wearing the same expression. He kicks it around for a bit, then stops. He picks up his ball) Zuma: Everyday, I play with the same old stuff (Dissolve to him riding on his sailboard, still looking unpleasant) Zuma: (sigh) It’s no fun anymore (He falls off the sailboard and into the water) (Another dissolve to Zuma building a rock tower) Zuma: Nothing new has ever happened ever since last week’s Christmas party (He knocks down the little tower with his paw) Zuma: I wish something great happens around here. Then, I won’t be sitting around wondering how I can pass the time (Thorn hovers by and descends when he noticed the chocolate labrador) Thorn: Zuma. What are you up to? Zuma: Ehh...I don’t know, Thorn. I’m just kinda bored Thorn: Oh boy...oh! Do you want to watch Unrealistic Jesters with me, Spike, and Jack? Zuma: Uh, sure (Cut to the interior of the robots’ tower. Cut to the living room. Three robots are laughing at the humorous action on TV. Zuma was laughing, but not as much as the others. Cut to the TV screen. One of the four main characters looks nervously at a slip of paper) Elvis: (on TV) ...Guys...throw a gummy bear at an old woman? Other three: (on TV, laughing) Yeah! Ram: (on TV) You gotta do it! It’s a punishment! You can’t say ‘no’ to punishments! So get a gummy bear and shove it up their nose or something! (Elvis gets nervous) Elvis: (on TV) Oh man. I’m shaking right now (The screen shows Elvis reaching into his pocket and pulls out a red gummy bear. He sighs, looking for an elder female to toss at. He spots one and throws it. Elvis covers his face and walks off before the elder woman could spot him. Thorn, Spike, Jack, and Zuma laughed.) Spike: Oh Elvis (Zuma sighs and gets off the couch) Jack: Hey. Don’t you want to stay? Zuma: I’d love to, but I have to go Spike: Okay, well...bye (Zuma leaves the tower. Cut to him walking down a path) Zuma: (sigh) I wish I could find something fun to do (He continues walking. Suddenly, the area of ground under his feet began to crack. Within seconds, it began to collapse beneath the earth, bringing the pup down with it. He screams, falling for minutes. Dissolve to Zuma lying on his front side. He is in a cave. The pup gets back on his feet and looks around) Zuma: What just happened? (Looks up) Did...I just fall into a sinkhole? (Zuma took a minute to look at his surroundings) Zuma: I must be in a cave (He continues to walk down the rocky path, when it suddenly grew darker the further he walked through. Just then, his eyes caught many bright lights. Zuma runs over to see what they are. His eyes sparkle as a big smile spreads across his face. He saw many gold nuggets sticking out of the rocky walls) Zuma: Wow (He walks down further and staring with awe at the gold nuggets) Zuma: Look at all this gold! (He picks some up that were on the ground) Zuma: Oh my goodness...Just imagine what I can do with all these (He looks up into space, daydreaming about the things he can do with lots of gold; he dreams of having 1000 big macs and fries, going to Hollywood, going to Disneyland owning a big mansion, watching a movie, and buying everything from a store. The pup shakes it off) Zuma: Eeeehhh! This is great. But really...what can I do with all this gold? (He walks off, carrying a handful of gold nuggets) Zuma: With all this, I’ll be the richest and youngest pup alive! (Cut to Zuma climbing out of the hole, carrying the pile of gold nuggets. Just then, the cockatrice twins come by) Thorn: Zuma! We’ve been looking for you Spike: Where were you? Zuma: Where I just disappeared just now really doesn’t matter. What matters now is that...I’m rich! Spike: YOU?! Rich?! (The twins fall to the ground in a fit of laughter) Zuma: Uhh, I’d like to know what’s so funny about me, Zuma the chocolate labrador, becoming rich Thorn: I-I don’t know. It’s just the thought of you...becoming...rich… (The twins laughed again) Zuma: Weird. Anyway, can you guys escort me to your tower? Spike: For what? (snicker) You...you did mention you were...rich, right? Zuma: Duh! I literally said that a second ago! Thorn: Yeah, yeah. That’s rich (His brother laughs again) Spike: B-but...heh...anyway, we’ll take you to our tower Thorn: No problem. But what do you want? (Wipe to the three at the tower; the twins share surprised expressions) Thorn: What?! Spike: You’re buying the tower from us?! (Felix peeks his head out from the open door.) Felix: Do my ears deceive me? Zuma, you’re kidding, right? Zuma: No, I am not Felix: Where...where...where on Earth did you get that idea?! Spike: He’s rich (The twins fall to the ground laughing; Felix can’t help but chuckle) Zuma: I’ve got a bagful of gold nuggets to prove it (He drags out a rather large bag from behind a tree. Then, he pushes it down to its side so some of its contents pours out, which were, obviously, hundreds of gold nuggets) Thorn: Look at all that gold! Spike: Where did you find all that? Zuma: Let’s just say I found these inside a cave Felix: That’s a lot of gold nuggets. But Zuma, you can’t buy the tower from us. It’s us robots’ home. We live in it Zuma: Have you forgotten? I’m rich (The twins laughed again) Spike: It’s funnier when you say it! (chuckles) Zuma: Okay. I’ll tell you this. You let me buy your tower, and I’ll give you each a gold nugget.” Thorn: Wait, what? You’re actually gonna give us a piece of gold? Zuma: What do you say? Felix: But… Zuma: Take it, or else… Felix: Or else what…? Oh, fine… (The three animatronics looked uneasily at each other before agreeing. Wipe to Zuma sitting in a throne in the tower) Zuma: So this is my tower now! But what should I do first? (He gets off the throne) (Song) Zuma: Don’t I love gold? Yep, sure I do. I love it so! The outside’s yellow all over. I’ve never seen gold like this before! (He finds himself in his little fantasy world, dancing with the gold nuggets) Gold nuggets: Gold… Zuma: Oh, its shine’s so bold! Gold nuggets: Gold… Zuma: Every evening, every night! Gold nuggets: Gold… Zuma: I’d feel so old… Without gold...wonderful gold! Gold nuggets: You get up early and you sit on gold chairs! We belong to you, but not to theirs! You get gold things, big or small! We belong to you, all in all! Zuma: Cool! Gold nuggets: In minutes, good friend, don’t you know? You’re shining in the sky like a rainbow! Zuma: Gold… Gold nuggets: The pup on the top! Zuma: Gold… Gold nuggets: The many things we’ll shop! Zuma: Gold… Gold nuggets: We’ll never, ever stop… Loving gold...wonderful gold! Zuma: I love gold! Wonderful gold! Gold nuggets: Gold… Zuma: Wonderful gold! Gold nuggets: Gold… Zuma: Glimmering gold! All: Beautiful gold! Wonderful go-o-old! Zuma: This is great! Just you guys and me! Imagine that! I must be the richest and youngest pup alive! (The scenery around him changes back into the interior of the tower. Zuma goes to the window) Zuma: You hear that, Adventure Bay? I have wonderful gooooold! Zuma: Gold… (He closes the window) (Song ends) (Cut to the robots at a nearby bush near the tower) Manny: I can’t believe Zuma bought the tower from us Spike: He did say he was rich (Spike, Thorn, and Manny laughed. Zuma peeks from the window again) Zuma: Hey, you! Get off my property! Jack: Huh? You’re rich? Zuma: You heard right. I own this tower now. And since this is my tower, I want you all to leave the property now!” Cappy: You can’t just kick us out! Ulysses: Yes. What wrongdoings have we caused for you? Spike: Yeah, ever since you got that gold, you've been very selfish! Zuma: Obviously, you guys poke fun of me when I said I’m rich. I’m not joking! Didn’t you see all those gold nuggets I bought inside this tower? Now, will you please get off my property? Manny: Your property?! That’s crazy talk! Zuma: Maybe so, but... seriously, just get off! (Cut to a pond, where the robots gathered) Manny: Okay! We are here for the meeting of Club Get Back Zuma! All eight: Yes! Felix: This chocolate labrador pup, out of nowhere, decided to buy the tower from us. Now, we need to come up with a plan to get our tower back Jack: Ooo! Ooo! Pick me! Manny: No one? Jack: Hey! I’ve got my hand in the air! Manny: (sighs) Jack… Jack: Yay! Ulysses: Let’s hear your plan… Jack: Okay. So, my plan includes a fire-breathing cat, a pig, and a tiger that knows karate. So we start outside the tower, right? Ulysses, you use your magic to give the pig ice powers. Then, Kunekune can go find a whistling duck. Then, Ulysses can use his magic to make the duck master kung-fu. And the rest of us can get water squirters and water balloons as weapons. Questions? (grins) Kunekune: I have one...why do we need water balloons and water squirters? Ulysses: I don’t ever cast spells on anyone unless it’s for emergencies Spike: And why do we need a fire-breathing cat? Thorn: Or a tiger that knows karate? Felix: Just leave this to me. I’ve got a better idea. Let’s just go back to the tower and try to break in (Cut to behind the tower, where the robots gathered) Cappy: (hushed) So, what’s your idea, Felix?” Felix: (hushed) Well...see those guards there? (Pan to the two guards at the front door. Back to the robots) All sans Felix: Mm-hmm Felix: We have to distract them. Kunekune Kunekune: M-me? (He approaches the guards) Guards: HALT! Kunekune: Ah! Guard 1: Who goes there? Kunekune: Ehh...n-no one? (gasps) I mean...me. I’m a...dragon. And-and...I’m a singing dragon. I can sing for you...if you want to hear it (He pulls out a guitar his size) Kunekune: Enjoy all you can… (Song) (He plays a slow tune) Kunekune: At last, my friend, do me wrong To cast me off in shame and discourage me For I have l loved you so well and long To be happy in your presence Greensleeves was all my joy Greensleeves was all my delight You come across me as my heart of gold Whose nothing like me Your smile just warms up my heart Your eyes just shines in the day when you so happy Remember I belong with you for long My friend, you belong in my heart (Song ends) (The guards were in tears) Guard 1: That...that was...that was b-beautiful Guard 2: I’ve never heard something so romantic… (Jack is also crying hysterically in the background. Then, both guards shake away the sadness) But sorry, we can’t allow you in (Cut back to the eight robots) Spike: Did it work? Are they gonna let us in? Kunekune: No Cappy: I didn’t know you could sing that beautifully Thorn: Yeah, that was such a beautiful and heartwarming song Kunekune: Thanks. It was supposed to be my hidden talent Felix: Anyway, moving on to plan B (Spike approaches the guards and stares at them. The guardian duo shoot confused glances at each other before looking back at the cockatrice) Guard 1: ...What? Spike: Look into my eyes… (They fade from red to yellow & blue) You’re getting dizzy… (The guards’ eyes went wide, and their corneas turn blue and their pupils morphed into yellow swirls. Both moan and sway slowly from side to side. The scenery around them changes into a screen from a thermal camera) Guard: I’m getting dizzy… Spike: When I count to three, you will do something really nice...One...two...three! Guards: (hypnotized) I will do something nice… Spike: Yes...that’s it. Do something...nice... (Suddenly, as if his hypnotizing spell wore off, one of the guards grabs him by the tail; Spike was swung around and thrown into a tree. Cut to the eight gang; Spike had a few leaves on his head) Spike: Well, I thought my Dizzy Stare would work Thorn: That’s what you were doing? I didn’t know you could do the Dizzy Stare on anyone Spike: (smugly) That’s one thing most people don’t know about me Felix: (sigh) There goes plan B Jack: Now after plan B is plan C. Which is…? Cappy: I’ve got it! Ulysses, can you maybe teleport us inside the tower? Ulysses: Hm. I don’t know. It might be risky Felix: Go for it. The guards might not know we teleported inside Ulysses: Well, why not. Now, gather round (They do so, as his horn begins to glow. A light takes all eight of them inside the tower) Manny: Yes! It worked! Thorn: We’re in the tower! (A voice startles them) Zuma: Nice of you to drop by (The robots turn around to see Zuma sitting on his throne wearing a crown, and a king's cape) Thorn: Uh oh Zuma: (yelling) Guards! (The guards open the door) Guard 1: How did you eight intruders get in here? Jack: With a magic, of course! Felix: Jack! Jack: Oops (Cut to the eight robots back in their little gathering area) Manny: They kicked us out of the tower! Ulysses: Well, that one was a bummer! Thorn: We’ve tried singing. We’re tried the Dizzy Stare. We even tried teleportation. None of those three worked. What else can we do? Jack: Oh wait! (He zips toward the guards) Guard 2: What’s up? Jack: Well...I see how it’s like as a guard Guard 1: Huh? Jack: I mean, open your eyes. It must’ve been boring just standing in one spot for hours while looking for intruders Guard 2: Hmm. You know, kid, you might be onto something Guard 1: Yeah. Now that you mention it, I really don’t like my job Jack: Wait. Do you smell that? Guard 2: Smell what? I don’t smell anything, do you? Guard 1: Nope Jack: If you point those muzzles to the sky and take a whiff, there might be a a cheesy and juicy looking cheeseburger waiting for you miles away Guard 1: Cheeseburgers? (grins crazily; licking lips) Guard 2: Ha ha! I feel like eating cheeseburgers right now! Guard 1: Me too! Just the thought of it makes me feel hungry. Where are they? Guard 2: Yeah! Where? Where? Jack: Over there! (He points to Mr. Porter's restaurant. The guards run over to the restaurant, not bothering to come back) Cappy: Nice job, Jack! Felix: Now’s our chance to get in! (The robots went inside the tower. They looked around) Ulysses: Hm. Looks like Zuma didn’t make much changes in here (Just then, the pup comes down the stairs and spots them) Zuma: Hey! What are you doing in my tower? (This statement was enough to infuriate Manny) Manny: Your tower?! Zuma: That’s right. I thought I told you guys to stay away (Manny starts to lose his temper. Kunekune tries to get him to calm down) Felix: Well, we can’t stay away. This tower belongs to us robots Thorn: Yeah. You can’t just buy it from us Zuma: I thought we made a deal here Manny: Well, that deal you made was a load of garbage! I can’t stand the fact that you stole the tower from us Zuma: I didn’t steal your tower. I bought it from you. Earlier today, I was carrying tons and tons of gold...and I thought that with that much gold, I could be the richest pup alive (While Zuma was talking, the robots took out cannons filled with water balloons) Kunekune/Jack: READY! Spike/Thorn: AIM! Manny/Ulysses: FIRE IN…! Felix/Cappy: THE HOOOOLE!!! (They started the cannons, which launched the water balloons in random places. Zuma runs for shelter in a closet) Manny: Why are the cannons launching water balloons in random places?! Cappy: Yeah! What are we supposed to be aiming at?! Felix: I don’t know! Zuma: (head peeks out from his hiding spot) What are you doing?! Turn those things off! Felix: I don’t know how! (bangs on one cannon) Zuma: What do you mean you don’t know?! You guys started those cannons up! Thorn: We can’t! They might be broken (He accidentally pushes one button that made all cannons shoot simultaneously at the ceiling) Felix: THORN, WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?! Thorn: I accidentally pushed a button somewhere (Once the cannons stopped shooting, the ceiling begins to crack open and many carrots of gold rained down, creating a huge golden pile in the middle of the room) Jack: Wow! Look at all that gold! Ulysses: I’d want all of those! (Zuma comes out of his hiding spot again) Zuma: Hey! You leave those alone! Kunekune: You know, I think we should just leave the gold to him… Jack: Are you kidding? Why waste an opportunity like this --- ? (His arm accidentally pushes a lever that starts all the cannons up again. Everyone took cover. The cannons are shooting at the gold karat pile) Zuma: Stop the cannons! Stop the cannons! They’re shooting the gold! (Just then, the floor cracks and all the gold falls through. Zuma runs toward the hole and watches sadly as the gold falls into the deep darkness below. He suddenly finds himself in his little fantasy world again. Six karats of gold surround him with sad expressions) (Song) Gold carrots: Our fall has come You know it’s okay. ‘Cause we’ll be meeting next time...every da-a-a-a-a-ay! (They fall slowly as they hold the last note) Zuma: Oh no! There goes my gold… No… (Song ends) (Zuma hangs his head down and cries, feeling hurt) (The robots looked with worry and guilt. Spike and Thorn were also crying, hugging each other) Cappy: We’re sorry about that Zuma: My gold is gone. Guess I’ll leave you guys to clean and fix all this (He gets closer to the hole) Kunekune: What are you doing? (The robots watched in horror as they saw Zuma jump into the hole and disappearing into the blackness as he fell) Zuma: I’M COMING FOR YOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!! (Back to the eight, who looked on with horror. Dissolve to a while later. The other pups come into the tower) Chase: Hello? Robots: (flatly) Hello… (They are cleaning/repairing the room) Marshall: What’s going on? Where’s Zuma? Rubble: Hmm, last I saw he was playing Candy Crush on his iPad this morning (Just then, Zuma comes into the tower smelling like sewer water and carrying a small handful of gold nuggets) Rocky: Zuma? What happened to you? (pinching his nose) And why do you reek? Zuma: I got what I wanted! (He runs away with joy as the robots, and the pups stared at him with disbelief) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season One